Gasper's Dilemma
by Hyst3r1a
Summary: Gasper has always had a crush on Koneko. Today is the day he asks her out for a date


Today was the day. I had been practicing with Kiba for a few days. I had rehearsed this a million times in the mirror. I was going to ask Koneko out on a date!

I have been drinking human blood for two days. I felt so much stronger and more confident. I would use my longinus to freeze people on the street and take some of their blood. He taught me not to take too much. Draining my "victim" as he put it was a bad thing. I knew that of course though. I had always felt bad about taking the life of another. I was kind of a pacifist. I wondered about taking blood from stonger beings. Maybe Issei's blood at some point, Or Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. I could get mad muscles. I thought with a giggle.

No gasper! Don't think like that! Don't let your instincts like that take over. I shook my head slowly.

Kiba had also given me some advice on talking to Koneko. He had told me to "just go talk to her" It wasn't very helpful but the way he said it was kind of motivational. He helped me work on my look. I had stopped wearing all the girl's clothes (even though they were cute) and I began to take a more emo look. I wore a lot of black and hey! I got to wear makeup. I pulled the look off pretty well and I was about to go get my hair dyed with a streak or maybe all dark black.

Girls at school had noticed my change in attire. I was getting a lot more attention from everyone. I really enjoyed it a lot! Everyone was so nice to me.

The last bell at school rang and we all got up. There was a stampede to get out of the classroom. There were a few stragglers and I spotted Koneko at her seat gathering her things, Yes! This was starting out good!

I made my way over to her and said **"Hey Koneko!"**

" **Oh, hi Gaspy"** she said as she tossed her bag up onto her back. She unwrapped a blue sucker and plopped it in her mouth as we began to walk out of the room together.

" **I wanted to ask you something..."** I said. I was getting nervous as we crossed through the halls. We were headed to the ORC building. We had a meeting scheduled today but I was sure I had enough time to ask her.

" **Sure, What's on your mind?"**

This was it. I stopped her and she stopped and looked at me. She was kind of concerned for me but relaxed quite quickly as I tried to find my words.

" **I... uh..."** She was beautiful. Is this what love felt like? There was a slight breeze that was blowing her hair slightly and wafting her scent towards me. It was incredible. She smelt like some fruit that I couldn't quite name. Maybe it was a candy. Whatever it was, it smelt heavenly. She looked at me, genuinely curious as to what I was trying to ask. She knew something was up I could see it in her eyes. They were beautiful. A vibrant hazel with Golden Iris's. I could stare into those eyes forever.

" **We've been through a lot together Koneko... I really like you. As more than a friend... I was wondering if I could take you on a date this weekend?"** It just kind of came out. I was still very nervous. What would she say? Would she turn me down? Does everyone feel like this when they ask a girl out?

Koneko was stunned. The lollipop she had been sucking on, the blue raspberry one (those were her favorite) dropped out of her mouth and onto the ground. It shattered as she flushed a bright shade of pink in front of me. Oh no! I thought. I must have done something wrong. I grabbed the sides of my pockets as I awaited the reprimand I was sure was coming. Koneko was deadly and strong. But she always had an uncanny ability to hurt you in other ways. With her words.

" **Yes... Let's go on a date this weekend."** She paused. Still a bit unstable from the suddenness she clearly never expected me to ask that. She leaned up and licked my cheek. This made me blush bright crimson.

She said yes! I was so excited! Thank you, Kiba! I thought as we both entered the ORC building blushing madly.

" **Hey what are you two upto?"** Xenovia asked as we entered the building together.

" **Oh nothing."** Koneko replied as we both looked down at our feet, continuing to blush.


End file.
